Numerous devices and methods are described in patents relating to these female loop sections for hook and loop fastenings and in particular in the field of training pants. Taking into account the production imperatives, it is desirable to make available a female loop section which is as cost-effective as possible and to be able to produce it with the quickest production rate possible. For example the European patent No. 0 289 198 in the name of Procter & Gamble Company discloses a female loop section constituted by a film made of an elastic material and filaments soldered to the film according to a soldering pattern, the soldering being realised in such a way that loops are formed by the filaments between themselves and the film. In order to do this, it is necessary to provide a film made of an elastic material, even thermo-retractable. The production method of these female sections is complicated to implement, particularly by reason of the fact that a soldering stage and a film retraction stage are provided for forming the loops. Thus, the female section obtained is particularly costly. In fact, an elastic material (we are not even talking about a thermo-retractable material) is a costly material on the one hand and on the other hand the filaments, in order to withstand the different operations (soldering and stretching), are filaments with large diameters, particularly greater than 10 decitex, thus resulting in a high cost.